Natan Contest
by Dog-lvR-11
Summary: Are you bored, with nothing to do this Christmas break? Are you a die-hard Natan fan? Then have I got the contest for you! Keep reading to find out more :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! :D If you didn't already know, I am a huge Natan fan, which is why the following is my Natan contest! There may has already been one in the past, I'm not sure, but I'm not aware of any other Natan contests on right now so I decided to write my own! Keep reading to find out more! **

**Btw, I apologize if this is confusing. My co-author to this contest and I have... different writing styles...**

* * *

><p>"GO AWAY, DAN!" Amy squealed at the top of her lungs. She slammed the door shut behind her and then quickly leaned against it, trying not to let Dan in. He slammed his fists on the door.<p>

"Take it back!" he insisted. Amy smiled a wry grin.

"No, because it's true! You totally have a crush on Natalie!" She could almost hear his cheeks burning on the other side of the door.

"NO I DON'T!" he yelled. Amy grinned.

"It's okay," she said, tormenting her brother. "Ian says Natalie likes you, too." Silence.

"Really?"

Amy pulled the door open, smiling madly. "Oh my God, you _do_ care! You actually _do_ like her!" His cheeks burned a shade of red so intense it was normally reserved for cherries.

"NO!" he protested. Then, realizing this was getting him nowhere, he stormed off. Amy, still happy with herself, went to her computer and checked her email. That was when she saw an email from Ian. She opened the email and saw a link. Suddenly intrigued, she clicked it, when she saw something she'd never forget.

The 39 Clues Fanfiction Archive.

Grinning, she went through the stories. Her cheeks burned when she saw the many stories fondly dubbed "Iamy", but she couldn't help but feel slightly overjoyed when she saw the"Natan" stories. Yet, there wasn't enough. At least, not enough for her. Especially when compared to the number of Iamy stories...

Then she saw something. There were _contests_. Suddenly, she had an idea.

No, she couldn't.

Could she?

Grinning, she went into WordPad and typed something up. She read it over, and, satisfied with herself, she did something that would forever be a defining moment in her life.

She posted it.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! It's Fowlfan5! Dog-lvr-11 begged me to write a Natan contest for her, so voila!<em>

_Purpose:_

_Apparently there are never enough Natan stories, so there needs to be more! (Personally, I think there should also be more JonahxSinead stories. But anyways, this is about something else...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay... umm... I think I'll take over now :P Hi, it's Dog-lvR-11, the TRUE mastermind behind this contest. As my sister already explained (yes, Fowlfan5 and I are sisters. Notice how we both wrote that we have twins on our profiles? And yes, I was the one who introduced her to Fanfiction :D), this contest is to promote my favourite 39 Clues couple- Natan! ;) Why? Because they're awesome! Opposites attract ;)<strong>_

_**But anyway, before I explain the rules of this contest, let me quickly make it clear that I am a HAMILTON AND SINEAD SUPPORTER, unlike my fellow author up there. Just wanted to make that clear :P Okay, so here are the rules:**_

1.** The fanfic must be focused around Natalie and Dan as a couple. **It can mention another couple if you want, like let's say you add a little SineadxHamilton into your story, but they must be **secondary.**

2.** It must be FINISHED. **It can be a one-shot, two shot, three shot, or even a multi-chap. I really don't care, as long as it is **COMPLETE. ONLY** **COMPLETE STORIES WILL BE CONSIDERED WHEN THE WINNER IS CHOSEN. **

3. **The build-up to Natalie and Dan's relationship must be APPROPRIATE. **Like, they can't be bickering with eachother and suddenly start making out. I can't stand stories like that! This rule is** flexible**, I'm just trying to give a broad idea of what I'm looking for here.

4. In the summary, please mention it's for** 'Dog-lvR-11's Natan Contest'.**

5. **PM me, Dog-lvR-11, a link **just in case so I doesn't miss any of your purely divine entries :D

6. Please submit your entry** before January 5th**! Now, I think the deadline should be later, but my sister made me promise to keep it this early so we can review them before exams (first time for exams for us this year, so we're kinda nervous...). But don't worry,** if you can't meet this deadline just PM me **and I'll do my best to extend it :)

**Prizes:**

First Place: A **one-shot **written by me **about ANYTHING YOU LIKE! **Or, if you want, my sister Fowlfan5 could write it instead, if you prefer her style of writing.

Second Place: A** one-shot about** **anything you like written by whichever author wasn't picked by the first place winner :)**

Third Place: Umm... I dunno... **I will put your character as a guest star in my story, ****The Hunt****! **You can make up a character that's yourself, or even someone totally random. IT'S UP TO YOU. But, if possible, I would love if you could try to create a character that I could easily incorporate into my story :) C'mon, go easy on me! ;) But anyway, I will try my best to figure out a way to incorporate it!

Everyone Else: I will** review ANY of your stories**, as long as it is** under five chapters, or one I've already read**. Or, if I'm in a good mood, I might read a longer one :P

_**Judging will be by Fowlfan5 and I (though mainly me), and will be based on creativity, awesomeness (which is not technically a word), and anything else that makes your story particularily MARVELOUS! But keep in mind that I ALWAYS appreciate good grammar and correct spelling. **_

_**Still, NO BETA'S PLEASE, as that kinda gives you an unfair advantage...**_

_**Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing your entries :) **_

_**On your mark, get set, GO! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Anyone else in love with Hot Chelle Rae's album 'Whatever'? I got it for Christmas and am in love with it!<strong>

**"I could only see as deep as the skin,**

**(Before you)**

**I never thought I could let anyone in,**

**(Before you)**

**I was waiting for my life to begin"**

**-The Only One**

**P.S. (again) Can anyone tell me what AU stands for? Please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Okay, time for your long-awaited contest update ;)

Sorry, no lovely introduction story this time- that was written by my fellow author, who's doing homework while I'm scrambling to write this.

So, where are we at with announcing our winners? Well, first of all I'd like to thank all of the entries:

-"Double Date" by 39cluesgal

-"Video Games, Make Up, and Kisses" by TheOtherUsernamesWereTaken (which is an awesome username, btw. And sorry I haven't reviewed your story yet. I'm getting to it :D)

-"Things Can Only Get Better" by Rosewolf Cahill

Your entries have been awesome! :D

**BUT THIS CONTEST IS NOT OVER YET! **Because, as mentioned in the initial contest information, I would be providing an extension if necessary. And I had a couple of people approach me through reviews or PMs about needing one, so I have to stick to my word and provide an extension. So, how about... By the end of Monday, the 23rd? I think that's reasonable.

So, remember, **ALL ENTRIES ARE DUE BY THE END OF MONDAY, THE 23rd**! And I will try to announce the official results that day if I can :)

Once again,** GOOD LUCK! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! :D**

Sorry it's taken so long, but I think we've finally gotten a winner(s)!

First of all, they were all so amazing, which was part of the reason it took so long (that and exams...), but we've finally come to our outcome! ;)

*Drumroll and trumpets sound suspensfully in the background*

**FOURTH PLACE: Things Can Only Get Better**

**THIRD PLACE: The Visit That Changed It All**

**SECOND PLACE: Double Date**

And that means...

**FIRST PLACE: Video Games, Make Up, and Kisses!**

They were all so awesome, it was super hard to come to a conclusion! Seriously, we're not just saying that! Thanks to everyone who entered! Please PM one of us (or both) to "claim your prize".

So TheOtherUsernamesWereTaken, please message us to tell us who you want to write your one-shot, what about (AF is acceptable, but that would be Fowlfan5, as she has a huge obsession with that series...) and give us a rough plot, if you feel so inclined. 39cluesgal, message us your plot or what you want it to be about, and we'll write it! StuckInSpace, please message us a character of your divine creation, so it can be included in 'The Hunt'. And Rosewolf Cahill, if you'd like to PM a suggestion of what story you'd like to be reviewed, that would be awesome! :D

**Thank you all for entering, and we look forward to recieving your PMs! ;)**

**~Dog-lvR-11**

**~Fowlfan5**

***IMPORTANT* If you wrote a story to be included in the contest and posted it before the deadline, and it is not one of the four that were previously mentioned, let us know! I'm hoping I didn't miss any, but if we did it would be a shame for you not to get recognized for it! If that happened just PM one of us, and we'll make sure to resolve the situation ;)**


End file.
